


Momentos

by padalackles



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, One Shot, Philkas - Freeform, riding off into the sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalackles/pseuds/padalackles
Summary: Lukas and Philip visit their moms' graves for Mother's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Momentos. Get it? MOM-entos? Ha... okay I'll shut up now.

Lukas pulled up to the gate and parked his bike. Philip got off first, talking his helmet off and reaching for Lukas’ hand. Visiting each other’s moms had become a Mother’s Day tradition for them, but it hadn’t gotten any easier since the first time they did it. The walk to Lukas’ mom’s grave was quiet. Lukas was more subdued than usual and all Philip could do was squeeze his hand reassuringly, thoughts of his own mom on his mind.

The Tivoli cemetery had trees and flowers growing between the graves and looked more like a field than a cemetery. The grave actually looked quite nice. Lukas didn’t say anything once he got there, he pressed his free hand to the top of the tombstone and brushed his fingers along the lettering of his mom’s name. They stood there for a while, Lukas hold tightly onto Philip’s hand. He missed his mom, wished he could remember more about her, wished he could tell her about everything that had happened and just _hug her_. Instead, he pulled Philip towards him and took comfort from the feeling of Philip’s reassuring arm around his waist.

“We can go now,” he mumbled into Philip’s shoulder. “It’ll be dark soon and we still need to visit your mom.” His voice was muffled and soft, it made Philip’s heart break a little. He nodded and loosened his grip on Lukas a little. Lukas started walking back towards the gate. Philip turned back to the tombstone and pulled a couple sugar packets from his pocket. He put them on the ground.

“You’d be proud of him, you know. He’s amazing and exactly what you’d want him to be,” Philip felt like he should say more, tell her about the person her son’s become. Lukas calling his name broke the spell and Philip jogged to catch up with his boyfriend. Lukas was already waiting on the bike when he got there. Lukas rolled his eyes and Philip kissed his cheek before putting his helmet on and climbed on behind him.

The next stop was a small field not too far from where Philip grew up. It was mostly empty, except for a small cluster of trees off to one side. Philip had insisted they bury his mom under those trees. She’d taken him there when he was little for picnics. Philip said a quick ‘I love you’ to his mom and put a couple wildflowers by her grave. Lukas wrapped his arm around Philips shoulders. In the time it had taken them to get here, it had started to get dark and the sky looked like it was on fire.

“I’m going to climb up there and take a couple pictures and then we can go, okay?” Philip nodded towards a tree, put his helmet down and then started climbing. Lukas couldn’t help but laugh a little. Once he was sure Philip wasn’t watching, he took a polaroid out of his pocket and tucked it in with the flowers. It was a picture Helen had taken of the two of them a couple weeks ago when they’d fallen asleep together on the couch.

“I’ll love him enough for the both of us,” Lukas said, looking lovingly at the sight of Philip, up in a tree, taking pictures of the sunset. 

“Did you say something?” Philip said, turning around as much as he could without falling.

“Just commenting about how great the view of you is from down here.” Lukas smirked. Philip rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” Philip put his phone back in his pocket and climbed back down, jumping the last couple feet down. Lukas grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together.  
“I’m glad we did this,” he said, leaning into Philip’s side a little as they walked back to where they’d parked the bike.

“So am I.” Philip stopped and pulled Lukas towards him. Philip’s eyes wandered down to Lukas’ lips. Lukas laughed and kiss him, short and soft. They got back onto the bike, helmets on and hearts warm, and drove of into the sunset, back towards Tivoli.


End file.
